1. Field
One or more aspects of exemplary embodiments relate to plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition devices, and methods of manufacturing display apparatuses by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each of semiconductor devices, display apparatuses, and electronic devices includes a plurality of thin layers. There are various methods of forming the plurality of thin layers. One method among them is a vapor deposition method.
In the vapor deposition method, one or more gases are used as a material for forming thin layers. Examples of the vapor deposition methods include various methods, such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and/or atomic layer deposition (ALD).
Among display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and fast response speeds. Thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses have drawn the attention as next-generation display apparatuses.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a first electrode and a second electrode that face each other, an intermediate layer including an organic emission layer between the first and second electrodes, and one or more various thin layers. In this case, a deposition process may be used to form the thin layers of the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
However, as the organic light-emitting display apparatus has a large size and high resolution, it is not easy to deposit large size thin layers having desired characteristics. In addition, there may be a limitation to improving the efficiency of a process of forming the thin layers.
Information disclosed in this Background section may have already been known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept, and/or may be technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.